Changing History
by Destiny's Light
Summary: AU. Bardock goes after his son Kakarot rather then warning the saiyans of their destruction.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Dragonball/Dragonball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama and whoever owns them. No money will be made from this story. It is written for my own amusement. No suing please.

Warnings: language, violence, ?

Spoilers: Unless you've never seen the Bardock Special.

Rating: PG-13. For language and violence.

Pairings: Dont know.

Categories: Action/Adventure, ?

Setting: Vegetaseii, then Earth.

Author Notes: The basis for this story came after I watched the Bardock Special on TV. From my knowledge, no story I've read used this particular plot. I decided to write one because of that. Hope you enjoy it.

_blah _characters thoughts

**blah** vision sequence

Changing History: Prologue

_I have to warn the other saiyans about Frieza!_ Bardocks mind screamed as his pod landed on Vegetaseii. The door hissed as it opened and Bardock winced as he stepped out of the pod. His dark eyes reflected nothing but seriousness, as he walked forward. His green and black saiyan armor looked decent except for his upper left chest area and strap; the armor had been either blasted or punched off there. There were numerous cuts on his upper body and on his face. Other then that, he still wore his red wrist guards, black pants, red w/ green tipped boots, and the red bandana across his head.

"Bardock, youre hurt! You need to head to the healing tank right away!"

_Stupid fools._ Bardock spun around to pin a glare at the two people in front of him.

"I dont have time for that!" his voice spat.

The person in front of him looked taken back, but nodded. The second ones face widened as he remembered something.

"We didnt realize you would be back so soon or we would have delayed the launching of your son Kakarot."

Something in Bardocks mind froze as he registered what he was told. _The launching of my son Kakarot._ His body froze. _They sent my son off without telling me? I had the thought about seeing him before I told the other saiyans that Frieza is coming for them. _Foreign feelings awakened within Bardock and suddenly he wanted to laugh. The new feelings prompted him to go after his son rather then warn the other saiyans. _Why bother?_ _The other saiyans wouldnt believe me and theyll blow the warning off. Thats their loss then. Now to the matter at hand_

"Where did you send my son off to?" Bardock asked in a stern manner.

The two people in front of him blinked; they hadnt expected this. It took them a moment to recover. _Maybe Bardock has feelings for him after all_

"Your son Kakarot was sent off to a planet called Ea-rth."

"Excellent. Get me a new scouter and prepare my pod for Ea-rth." Bardock smirked.

"What? Surely you cant be serious Bardock. Thats against the rules you know." the second gasped.

Bardocks hands curled into fists and he growled, Just do it now!

"Y-Yes." they both stammered before running off.

_One step closer to being with my son. Hope the fools realize that Frieza is set upon blowing up their planet. I now understand the power that I had obtained as curse on Kanassaseii. Frieza will be here soon and Ill be on this Ea-rth, while my home planet will be blown up. There will be no turning back from my decision._ Bardock leaned against the entryway and crossed his arms. After a minute or two, he looked up. The scouter he requested was in the hands of one and the other spoke.

"Your pod is ready Bardock."

Without a word said, Bardock attached the scouter to his ear and ran as fast as his body would allow to his pod.

"Launching sequence 1,2,3!"

Bardock drew in a breath and wondered for the last time if he had a mistake. _No! As much as I despise Frieza for doing it to our planet, I feel that I should be with my son. The loss of my crew will never be forgotten or forgiven._

"My visions showed me that my son would face off with Frieza in the future. How does this affect it?"

A feeling deep inside of him told him that Frieza blew up his home planet and he closed his eyes.

**The rich red color that dignified Vegetaseii, shining as a ruby in the sky. How beautiful it looked. A large orange ball of energy appeared over the planet, the ball of energy hurtled into a section of the planet. At first nothing happened, and then tiny explosions erupted. As each tiny eruption turned into huge ones, the planets core broke. The planet covered with many cracks, splitting the land and everything apart. Then all at once, the planet exploded in a brilliant light. The million and million pieces showered everywhere and the planet was no more_._**

Bardock opened his eyes and took in several breaths. His breathing returned to normal. _Just like before, except it felt more real this time. Perhaps the future hasnt changed, but surely somehow it has!_

"Kakarot, my son I am coming for you." Bardock whispered. _I will find you my son. I promise. Dont worry Frieza, your death will be in due time._

The saiyan pod continued on its way toward the programmed destination: Earth.

* * *

Enjoy it?

Destinys Light


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Dont look at me like that! I dont own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Bardock. They belong to Akira Toriyama and everyone over there in Japan. The plot of this story, however, is mine! No suing please!

One thing I will be assuming in this story is that Bardock CAN control his ape form. There is a reason why I make it that way. That aspect will come later in the story. Finally got off my lazy butt to update; although lack of updates was also due to writers block. Maybe this will start a trend of updates? I have some time before I go back to school, so I thought Id work on my stories. One OC character will pop in this chapter. Theres a reason why this one will be appearing

_Italics _characters thoughts

**blah** vision sequence

(()) indicates change in scenery, time, etc.

Last time:

"Kakarot, my son I am coming for you." Bardock whispered. _I will find you my son. I promise. Dont worry Frieza, your death will be in due time._

The saiyan pod continued on its way, toward the programmed destination: Earth.

Changing History: Chapter One

Vegetaseii exploded in a brilliant, white light.

One lone ship hovered before the now empty space. "Oh my! What a spectacular sight! The ruins of Vegetaseii shooting off like shooting stars!" Frieza laughed with glee.

"It is a spectacular sight my Lord. Now we dont have to worry about those cursed monkeys." Zarbon agreed.

"How delightful this is indeed." Dodoria smiled.

"Of course it is. Zarbon, go tell the Prince the news." Frieza commanded.

Zarbon bowed. At once Lord Frieza. he replied, turning on his heel.

(())

In a partially dark room sat Prince Vegeta. His dark, onyx eyes remained transfixed on the wall in front of him. The impending silence in the room made it perfect for him to think. _Just the thought of this place makes me feel sick. Wonder where Nappa is? I would prefer him here then this._ Occasionally the sounds of the airship echoed throughout the room, but other then that silence was evident.

A small beeping alerted to Vegeta that someone wished to speak to him. Touching a button on his scouter, he retorted, "Yes?"

"I must apologize to you Prince Vegeta; for I have some bad news."

"Well, what is it?"

"It seems that Planet Vegetaseii was apparently struck by several meteors and they caused the core to explode. The explosion took the entire planet along with everyone on it. Lord Frieza sends his apologies."

A new, strange feeling welled up inside Vegeta and he pushed it out of his mind. "If thats all, then were done talking."

"Very well."

Dropping his hand to his side, Vegeta stared once again at the wall. The feeling of sadness washed all over him; leaving him with some raw anger that had been previously unheard of. Maybe it was a good thing no one else was in this room or otherwise they might have seen the coldness in the onyx eyes.

(())

Earth. The fifth largest planet in the Solar System; the third planet closest to the Sun. One of the planets in the Milky Way Galaxy. A spectacular sight from space. With the color blue being the dominant color, but traces of white could be seen all over. That is it looked like to the pod that was approaching. Anyone with a telescope might label it as a meteor, but upon inspection with a satellite would prove it otherwise.

The pod containing Kakarot soon met up with the atmosphere; turning a red color as it descended toward Earth.

Amaya Satou drummed her fingers as she listened to her favorite music. _Nothing can disturb me now_ Her other hand lay on the desk; relaxed. As her music drowned on, off in the distance the pod containing Kakarot made impact with the ground. The impact served to send out shockwaves as the aftermath. "Hmm. Alright! Alright! Huh?" Amaya paused her music to see her hand vibrate on the desk. _What is this?_ A second later the entire house started shaking.

The shaking and vibration caused Amaya to fell completely out of her chair and on the floor. Then almost as it had happened; it stopped.

"It stopped." Amaya observed, standing up. Her eyes searching for an answer. "What was that? It sounded it came from outside."

Amaya set her headphones down and went out the front door. From what she could see she didnt see anything, but off in the distance from her house she frowned. "Since when do trees bend like that? Sounds suspicious to me. I'd better check it out." Taking the time to observe the trees as she passed; Amaya noticed how damaged those trees were. Just as she was about to step down, her eyes looked down.

"Holy hell! W-What the heck happened here?" Amaya cried.

A huge gaping hole now could be seen where something touched it upon impact. _T-That hole is huge! That is a major hole in the ground. What is that white thing down there?_ Amaya took a deep breath and slowly climbed down into the crater. Her eyes remained focused on the white object. After trekking down what seemed to be forever; she inspected the white thing.

"It looks kind of weird. Almost like a pod of some kind. Wonder if anyone is inside?" Amaya commented. A hissing sound suddenly erupted and the door of the pod slowly rose. Amaya jumped back in surprise. A wailing cry could now be heard from within. "Huh?"

To her surprise she saw an infant with short, black spikes extending in every direction wail as though its life depended on it. _My gosh! Its an infant! Where did this pod come from? It doesnt matter; I found the pod and the infant._ "Now it looks like I will have to take you with me." Amaya slowly reached down to pick up the infant; it was then she noticed that a tail uncurled itself and moved about. _Strangethat looks a tail. I've never seen anybody with one before._ "Who am I kidding? I was content with listening to my music. And all I said was, Nothing can disturb me."

Sighing, Amaya made her way out of the crater and back to her house. Setting the now-quiet infant down on the bed, Amaya stared into the infants innocent-looking black eyes. "What on earth am I going to call you? Hmm, I wonder." she spoke softly. Her fingers gently touched the locks of the infants hair and thought about it. _His hair is soft. Wait a sec; Im assuming that this is a boy. Well, it has to be considering HE definitely looks like one. I remember our master telling us that if he had a grandchild or whatever he would name it_

"Thats it! Thats the perfect name! In honor of our master, I will call you Goku."

* * *

Please dont kill me! In my mind if I had let Grandpa Gohan find Kakarot as he does in the show; then Bardock would might not be able to find his son easily and when he did; Kakarot would have become Goku. Thats why there will be another OC popping up in the next chapter. Did you figure out who Amaya was talking about? Bardock makes his appearance too next chapter. Please R&R!

Destiny's Light


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Uh, Dragonball / Dragonball Z dont belong me; they belong to their creator Akira Toriyama! I own the plot though. No suing!

Thanks to all the reviews that Ive gotten so far. You guys are truly great! As requested this chapter will be longer. So lets get it going!

_Italics_ characters thoughts

**blah** vision sequence

(()) change in scenery, time, etc.

Changing History: Chapter Two

(())

If anyone had looked out their telescopes; they might have seen the second pod that came streaming down towards Earth. It took the same red color as the pod entered Earths atmosphere. With a few shakes and rattles; Bardocks pod descended. After a few moments the pod impacted the ground; forming a nice sized crater and sending out shockwaves. The computer aboard Bardocks pod finally spoke.

"Our destination has been reached."

Bardock awoke from his slumber, adjusting his eyes to the light. _Finally, Im here on Earth. Im coming Kakarot._ The door hissed open letting Bardock step out of the pod to admire the surroundings. The third-class saiyan touched a button on his scouter and gave a snort afterwards.

"Are all of these Earthlings this weak? How am I supposed to find my son in a place like this?" Bardock muttered angrily, his black eyes scanning for any signs of civilization. His eyes came upon a house that seemed to be situated in the middle of a forest. He now had someone who could tell him where his son was. Wincing with every step he took; it reminded Bardock that he was still injured, but that didnt discourage him from making his way to the house.

The house itself appeared to be smaller upon inspection, but overall it looked spacious. Bardock didnt even bother to think whether to knock; he just opened the door and let himself in. Immediately he noticed many scattered remains of what looked to be projects._ There better be someone here or Im wasting my time here when I could be looking for my son._ "It looks like there are a few possibilities to go look. Hn. Ahhh."

**Someone stood by the phone, talking. Short blonde hair came down just past her ears, her eyes a pale green, and her hand gripped the phone tightly. Her feet shifted uncomfortably as though she was receiving some interesting news The scene shifted to that of faint crying in the background. Another female stood by the phone; this time her hair was the color of chestnuts and her eyes a soft brown. Her eyes kept darting back to someone back in another room. A flash of spiky black hair and black eyes**

Bardock shook his head; his heart racing. He just saw what might be his son. _Now I have proof that Kakarot is here, all I need to is find that girl. Better be here._ Choosing a way, he opened the nearest door.

Kaitlyn Satou set down the pen on the desk; pondering what to put next. _My project is coming along great so far. So far from the results that I have tested the armor should work_ Her fingers drummed aimlessly on the desk. After coming up nothing, Kalia decided to take a break. Her hand grasped around the knob only to find the door opening! She gasped out loud. A man with fierce looking black eyes appeared to be surprised as well. _What the? H-How did he get in my house!_

_Those eyestheyre pale green just like in the vision. This must be one of the females that will lead me to my son!_ "Where is my son?" Bardock demanded.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Just why are you in my house!" Kaitlyn demanded back.

"I am looking for my son, I know he came to this planet. Tell me where he is!" Bardock demanded again.

_He looks so intimidating with those black eyes, but hes not scaring me! I wont back down from him._ Kaitlyn narrowed her green eyes and stared at him intently. "I do not know where your son is! You are a complete stranger and you came in my house; thats an intrusion you know!" she exclaimed, her heart racing. Then for the first time, she noticed that he was injured. "Wait a minute mister! You are hurt! Forget what I just said. Come in here!" Kaitlyn spoke.

Bardock felt himself being tugged in the room and she motioned for him to sit on the bed. The female studied him for a while before saying, "I will be right back." His eyes watched her retreating figure. _Shes rather strong-willed for an Earthling._ Kalia returned with a first aid kit. She opened the lid to pull out various things. Bardock looked curiously at the items being laid out.

"What kind of stuff is that? Dont you Earthlings have any rejuvenation tanks?" he commented.

Her fingers stopped and Kaitlyn looked at him. "This is what we call a first aid kit mister. Its what we use to treat injuries in emergencies. Otherwise we use hospitals to treat injuries. Earthlings? Rejuvenation tanks? Sounds foreign to me."

_She doesn't know what a rejuvenation tank is? Those tanks have saved my life many times in the past._ _"Those_ tanks heal injuries. And dont call me mister, my name is Bardock." Bardock said stiffly.

"Alright, Bardock then. Sorry, we dont have any of those tanks. Our technology is not that advanced. However, I might be able to fix that armor suit of yours." Kaitlyn spoke.

"My armor? Seeing how that your technology is not advanced enough to produce rejuvenation tanks, what chance will you have at fixing my armor?" he said matter-of-factually.

Her eyes widened. _Did he just insult my intelligence? How dare he! Ill show him!_ "For your information _Bardock_ I specialize in armor for defense! Armor for those that train in the art of martial arts. Although, I havent completed a set of armor that suit my tastes." Kaitlyn replied angrily. Bardock said nothing; he stared at her intently. Kaitlyn went to cleaning the wounds that were serious and let the minor ones go.

A heavy silence passed between them; it was a while before Kaitlyn closed the lid on the first aid kit. "You know, are you wearing anything under that armor?" she inquired.

_About damn time._ "If you mean if I wear a shirt under the armor, then the answer is no." Bardock said.

"Oh" Kaitlyn said. "Well then in that case, why don't you take off that armor and I'll study it. Meanwhile you can use the shower down the hall to your right. I think that you might need it."

Bardock regarded her with cool black eyes before slowly taking off the beat-up armor and handing it to her. Kaitlyn averted her eyes so she didn't have to stare at his bare chest as she took the armor from him. A slight blush made its way to her cheeks anyway. _I didn't realize he would be so built. He must be a fighter or something because otherwise he wouldn't have the signs that he was in a fight. Besides he looks way older then I._ "Well, I'll be in my lab studying this. Give a holler if you need anything." Kaitlyn spoke.

A smug smirk adorned Bardock's face as he watched Kaitlyn leave then he left to find the shower. He found it with no problem. Shutting the door, Bardock stared at himself in the mirror. "She's right; I do look a mess. After all I never received medical attention back on Vegetaseii. I refused it, instead going after my son and it lead me to this planet. Eventually my wounds will fade away and I'll be stronger. But until I find my son"

(())

Nothing had been more surprising then the amount of food that Goku ate. Amaya had gotten some food out and she helped him eat. Her brown eyes widened and a thought crossed her mind. _Is this an indication that he will have a big appetite?_ She smiled at the now sleeping Goku. Amaya had to admit he looked so cute with his thumb in his mouth; sleeping away. It had taken her a while to figure out he was hungry.

-Flashback-

Goku stared at her with those innocent looking black eyes before he started crying. Amaya had also gotten some diapers, since she usually never kept that kind of stuff around her house. _Maybe reading those books on raising babies was a good idea after all._ She sat down next to him on the bed; wondering what was wrong with him. Goku had been quiet expect for when she first saw him in the pod. Now he was crying and she wasn't sure what to do.

"Let's see Goku, it can't be your diaper I just changed that. Maybe you need some comforting?" Amaya scoped the infant into her arms and started singing softly like her mom used to do when she was a baby. Goku slowly stopped crying to suck on his thumb. _I can't believe that it works! No wonder my mom did this all the time._ A few seconds later however, Goku started crying again. Shifting him in her arms, Amaya tried to rock him gently to sleep; that ended up with the same result.

"You don't seem to sleepy right now, are you? The only thing I can think of is that you're hungry. That's what the books mentioned if nothing else works then the infant is probably hungry. The only reason I read those is because I might want to take of orphan children someday." Amaya said softly. "Well, let's see what I have to offer in the fridge."

Amaya scanned the items in the fridge; deciding what might be appropriate for Goku to eat. She particularly looked for something that was soft and easy to chew. "Hmm, will this do? Nope, not that one, no, no, definitely not that one, ah this one!" She said, pulling out a container of rice. Once she opened the lid, Amaya sat Goku down on the counter and began to feed him.

-End Flashback-

Amaya had set Goku on her bed to rest; she couldn't think of a better place to lay him down. "Now what to do? I could just go back to listening to my music, but maybe I'll write in my diary instead." Retrieving her diary and pen, Amaya sat down at her desk.

~ It all started when I was listening to my music and then it felt like an earthquake had transpired somewhere close to the house. I discovered that the 'earthquake' must have been from that white pod because well there was a huge crater where it impacted the ground. Besides I also discovered an infant from the pod which I named Goku. Wonder where he came from? I've never seen a pod like that before and I wonder if my sister would be able to help me in deciphering it. My sister loves learning about weird stuff. Maybe I'll call her a little later. ~

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the story. R&R please!

Destiny's Light


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah I don't own DBZ or its characters. Give the credit to Akira Toriyama, he's the genius. I own my OC's, no suing!

Sorry about the long wait. Here's another chapter.

Genres: Action/Adventure

Rating: PG-13 for language and violence

Summary: AU. What if Bardock went after his son Kakarot instead of warning the saiyans? What would have happened?

_Blah_ thoughts

**blah** vision

(()) change in time, scenery, etc.

Changing History: Chapter Three

(())

"What kind of stuff is this? It smells so ridiculously sweet." Bardock muttered out loud. He eyed the shampoo bottle wearily. _Is this all the crap she has in this bathroom? Do all female earthlings have stuff like this!_ Grumbling some nasty words, Bardock took off his boots, his pants, the cuffs on his wrists, his scouter, and the red bandana. His gaze lingered on the red bandana. _It's my only link to my team. Toma, Fasha, Panboukin, Totepothey all died on Meetseii by Dodoria and his men. This belonged to Toma(1). Dammit! That big blob of pink smudge will get his calling!_

His fingers gently laid the red bandana on top of the pile and started the shower.

Kaitlyn suppressed a smile. "Well, he didn't need my help for that. Might as well see if I can repair his armor." Her hand touched the armor gently, trying to see what it felt like. Then she let her eyes study the armor. _Hmm, it's very interesting. The part of the armor that hasn't been touched by damage still shines a bit. I like the concept of this, but he should wear a shirt under it. I don't know how he stands to wear the armor against bare skin, wouldn't you receive more damage because of it? Maybe I should ask him later about it._

Taking one of her tools, Kaitlyn set to work. "You know, I just realized that he had some kind of device strapped to his eye and I thought I saw something that remotely looked like a belt around his waist. Another thing to ask him out." she murmured. She started to make measurements of what remained of the armor; then writing down numbers on the pad in front of her. Next, she used another tool to determine how strong the material was. _Hmm, I've never seen anything like this. So far my tool isn't even leaving a scratch. It must be really resistant to many things. Although it looks like Bardock engaged in some nasty battles because there seems to be evidence of burn marks._

"Looks advanced to me; although my armor can be too. True it is damaged a ton, but I think I may able to fix it. I think a trip into town is needed. I should bring Bardock along so he can get some new clothes. Those clothes he has on looks to be the only set he has. Besides he is DEFINITLY getting some shirts; he is not getting away with going bare-chested. It's not allowed in public places." Kaitlyn said.

Feeling proud of herself, Kaitlyn continued working on the armor. _Wait till he hears the good news._

He had to admit the water drenching his skin helped to wash away all of the visible signs of battle. Though reluctant, Bardock used the shampoo to wash his hair. _This is the only time I'm using this stuff; if that female comments anything about my hair smelling nice, I'm going to demand she keep her mouth shut and get me something with a different scent._ His hands ran through the black hair; massaging to the scalp. Bardock next used the stuff he found to wash his body. Finally, he let the water wash everything away.

"Hopefully that female found a way to fix my armor." Bardock said, turning the shower off. He shook off the excess water before using his ki to dry himself off completely. He dressed in silence; his gaze at the mirror. Picking up the red bandana, Bardock tied it around his hair in the same spot. _Now to go see that female._ He stepped out of the bathroom and headed for the same room he remembered seeing her.

Opening the door quietly, he spotted Kaitlyn working furiously. A smirk tugged on the corners of his mouth. Bardock decided it might be fun to surprise her. _Considering I did it when I first came in here._ He purposely strode up to her and peered over her shoulder. "You done with that yet?" he spoke.

Kaitlyn hummed silently to herself while working. She concentrated on designing the armor exactly on paper so she could fix it. The pencil in her hand carefully traced the particular pattern. _Almost have that part done. Now all I need-_ A voice jerked her out of her thoughts. She jumped a few feet in the air and then turned around to see a smirking Bardock staring at her. "Bardock! DON'T do that! You scared me!" she exclaimed.

"That's the point." Bardock replied.

Kaitlyn flashed a glare at him then set down the pencil. "That wasn't funny you know. Since you're here, we're going shopping."

"Shopping?"

"Yeah shopping. I need to get some materials to fix your armor and you NEED new clothes. There is still plenty of day light out and enough time to find your son Bardock. Don't worry about it." Kaitlyn responded.

The idea of shopping didn't thrill Bardock, but then again he was stuck on this planet until his son was found. _Might as well try to blend in so I don't attract attention, but then again I haven't been known for that. I don't need any new clothes; the ones I have are fine, but why does she insist I need some?_ "I don't see the need for me to get new clothes when we're going to get materials to fix my armor." he muttered.

"Oh please Bardock. You cannot go in stores without wearing a shirt; it's considered unethical. That's why I'm going to go find a shirt that you can wear temporally until you get your own. Be right back." Kaitlyn said.

His black gaze watched her leave the room. His tail uncurled itself from his waist and twitched a bit. _Hn. This planet must be high on being ethical if I can't waltz in a store bare-chested. These Earthlings must have had a tough history. _Bardock crossed his arms to hide the fact he hated waiting. Even though he did have patience. Maybe the whole shopping thing unnerved him. "Or maybe it's just I want to go find my son. I should ask the female about this planet and their customs. What's taking her so long?" he said.

_Argh! Where is it? I know I had it!_ Kaitlyn breathed. She had been looking for a few minutes and she had yet to find it. "How hard is it to find one shirt? It should be easy since I was the one who put it away! Sheez!" Kaitlyn muttered. Her dressers already were searched through, next came her closet. She opened the door and gazed around. In an instant Kaitlyn tore through her closet, throwing clothes behind her. After a few minutes, her eyes lit up.

"YES! I FOUND IT!" her voice screamed.

Bardock merely rose an eyebrow at her outburst; tapping his foot. _I take it she found the shirt._ His sensitive hearing winced silently because of it, but he picked up her footsteps as Kaitlyn strode back into the room with a shirt in hand. Kaitlyn handed the shirt to him and said, "Put it on."

He gazed at the garment in his hands. It appeared to be a sleeve-less shirt. And the color was a soft green. Bardock looked back at Kalia. "You expect me to wear this? I for one do not wear shirts." he said.

Kaitlyn chose to remain silent for a moment before she fixed her eyes on him. "Listen to me! YOU are going to wear that shirt! You cannot go around stores without a shirt one. As I said before, it is considered not ethical." she exclaimed.

_Ah, she is amusing. She doesn't understand that I don't like wearing shirts when I train. Although I am not training, I prefer to be wearing my armor. But since she has my armor _Bardock draped the shirt over his shoulder and crossed his arms. He knew it was entertaining to watch her get mad; it thrilled him to no end. "Why don't you make me?" he challenged.

_He's wearing that smug smirk on his face. How dare he do this! After all I've done for him. _Kalia too crossed her arms. "Why must you be this way? You may not like wearing shirts, but you ARE going to have to. Cause if you don't, I am going to stop working on fixing your armor AND not help you in the search for your son." Kaitlyn stated, her gaze unwavering.

He shrugged off her comment about fixing his armor, but her statement about his son hurt his pride. Bardock wanted more than anything to find his son; no matter what the costs. He would do anything to find him even if it meant he had to wear that shirt and go shopping. _I must find my son. Why did she have to put that way? I suppose I should more credit to these Earthlings. Maybe not all of them are weak._ His black gaze reminded transfixed on the shirt until he looked back at Kaitlyn; uncrossing his arms.

"This may be the only time I will allow this to happen. In order to find my son, I must learn to adapt to this planet; even if I have to go shopping. I'll put on the shirt, but you can't expect me wear one all the time." Bardock retorted, taking the shirt off his shoulder and putting it on.

Her eyes widened a bit; her mouth open in surprise. She hadn't thought Bardock would actually agree with her. _He has a lot of pride; he managed to push it down enough to do this. Wow! The shirt actually fits; it must be a coincidence or something._ Kaitlyn chose not to make any comments on his shirt, fearing he may change his mind on wearing it and not go shopping. "Alrightyou ready to go then?" she asked.

"Let's just get this blasted shopping trip over with so I can search for my son." Bardock muttered.

Kaitlyn simply laughed as they left the house.

(())

Amaya wondered whether her sister would be home. _Of course she'll be home; she's always working on her armor. She doesn't go out that often unless it's for supplies, training, and whatever else._ She shook her head and glanced over at Goku. Goku fixed his eyes on her; just content on watching her. A smile graced her lips. "He's so cute. Hard to imagine I found him earlier. Might as well call." she said.

She picked up the phone and dialed a number. Waiting a few seconds, the ringing started. _Come on Kalia answer the phone. I have something to share with you and it's important. Something more important than your armor research._ Still holding the phone to her ear, Amaya glanced at Goku again. His tail moved a tiny bit before it twitched. Shaking her head, Amaya turned back to the phone. Kalia had yet to pick up and the answering machine finally kicked in. Sighing, she left a message and hung up.

"She must be out or something. Great! When I need to talk to her, she's not there! Oh well, maybe I could take you over to see our master. He lives in a secluded place and it doesn't take too long to get there. Maybe he can help me." Amaya said.

_Then that means I need to pack some stuff for Goku. Might as well get started then._ Amaya rummaged through her closet to find a decent sized duffel bag. Any stuff she had for him was stuffed inside. She picked up Goku on the way out of the room. Next came the kitchen and living room. "Let's see I'll need this, this, and this" her voice trailed off. Amaya finally zipped it shut and looked around. "Well, I hope that's it." Her fingers grasped the capsule containing her vehicle and they headed out.

* * *

Notes:

(1) I believe it was Toma's if my memory serves me correctly

I might as well stop there because then I can write a longer chapter next time. Sorry about the long wait for updates. Next chapter: the shopping trip with Bardock. How will he handle it? Plus Amaya and Goku go see her master. What will happen? And maybe more. Don't hesitate to give me ideas for the story. Later!

Destiny's Light


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Bardock, DB, or DBZ. They all belong to Akira Toriyama and whoever else. No profit will be made from this; it's for my own enjoyment and for the readers reading this. No suing please!

Genres: Action/Adventure

Rating: PG-13 for language and future violence

Warnings: slight/some oocness, language, violence, ?

Summary: AU. Bardock goes after his son instead of warning the saiyans.

_Italics_ thoughts

**blah** vision

(()) change in conversation, time, scenery, etc.

-blah- flashback

Changing History: Chapter Four

Amaya wondered whether it was being in a vehicle for the first time or the fact that the road was a bit bumpy. Either way Goku cried softly. Her heart sympathized with him. _I bet he misses his parents or something. Wonder what they look like? Hmm, I'd have to say he probably inherited his father's hair and looks. But he'll have his mother's eyes and her compassion. I'd bet his parents love him very much._ Her gaze returned to looking at the road. "Don't worry Goku, we'll be there soon. Maybe my master can help find your parents." she said softly.

Her voice seemed to calm Goku down because he stopped crying and stuck his thumb in his mouth.

The drive then seemed pretty calm. Amaya drove her car around the winding mountain road until trees could be seen. In the distance she could see the house where her master lived. _No wonder he likes to live by himself; this place is peaceful._ Amaya stopped the car, got out, and yelled, "Master! I'm here!"

Peace and tranquility was something that he liked. That being one of the reasons he lived out here; alone. But he had everything he needed to survive. _Wonder if those two are going to visit me sometime. It has been too quiet without them around. I know they have lives of their own, but I am still their master. ? Is that Amaya?_ Master Gohan rose from his chair and out the door. To his surprise he saw Amaya, but also a duffel bag slung on one shoulder and a baby in her arms.

"It's good to see you Amaya. I would like to know why you have a baby in your arms." he greeted.

So far her master didn't object too much; it brought some relief to Amaya. _At least he didn't ask me a million questions._ "Well" she started, setting the bag on the ground. " It all started when I sat in my room; listening to my music. Suddenly it felt like an earthquake or something struck nearby because it caused shockwaves all the way to my house. The next thing I knew, I went outside to investigate. What I saw next was beyond incredible." she said.

"And that would be?" Master Gohan asked, now curious. _How strange. Never heard anything like that before._

"There was an enormous crater and in the bottom of it was something shaped like a pod. I crept forward, stopping when the doors hissed open and my eyes widened. A baby lay in the pod; apparently crying. It was then I noticed that it had a tail. I didn't know what to do exactly, but I knew that I couldn't just leave this baby here so I took it to my house. I've been taking care of it; those classes I took really helped. I also named the baby, who I found to be a boy. Hope you don't get too mad at me Master; I named the baby Goku." Amaya finished explaining.

Master Gohan remained silent; his gaze moving from Amaya to Goku. He was amazed. Amaya had explained everything in a relatively fast manner. It took him a while for the info to sink in before he finally spoke. "I can tell you are telling the truth Amaya; it reflected in your eyes. I must say I am intrigued as to why that pod landed so near your house. Maybe it was fate? Actually, I don't mind if you called him Goku; I've always wanted to name a grandson with that name. How about I become his grandpa?" he said.

Her eyes widened; a sparkle making its way into the brown orbs. "Y-You serious? I didn't think you would believe my story." Amaya stated in disbelief.

"You were correct in bringing the baby home with you; otherwise it might have died or something. Is that the reason you came over here to tell me about Goku?" Master Gohan said.

"Yes, but also because my sister Kaitlyn didn't answer her phone. I wanted to tell her all about Goku. Have you seen her lately?" Amaya answered.

"In truth, I haven't Amaya. Knowing her, she probably went out."

"That's what I figured. I REALLY wanted to tell her too."

Master Gohan chuckled; causing Goku to look at him with unblinking black eyes. He took Goku in his arms, taking the time to study him. _Interesting. His hair is all spiky; his eyes the color of the darkest black. Then there is the brown tail that Amaya talked about. Never seen anyone with one before. But what does that matter?_ "He is rather cute isn't he Amaya? I'm surprised he hasn't cried yet since I'm the one holding him." he said.

Amaya smiled; she had the same feeling. Something about Goku made him cute like other babies, but yet at the same time there seemed to be something different about him. Something that Amaya wanted to find out. _I don't why I'm thinking like that; I feel that there is something special about Goku. Maybe it's because I found him in a pod thing and he has a tail. That's right!_ "Master! I also came here to see if you could help in finding his parents. I think that sometimes he misses his parents or something like that." she said.

"It's possible. How about you and I talk about it while we play with Goku?" Master Gohan commented.

"Alright master. Now not too long now, I want to be back _before_ the sun starts to set." Amaya said.

"Are you accusing me of keeping you too late?" he chuckled.

Amaya threw a glare at him and Master Gohan smiled.

(())

"Good. Now leave the eye piece in the vehicle."

"I am _not_ leaving my scouter in the vehicle."

Kaitlyn blew a strand aside; hiding the fact she was annoyed. It took a lot of convincing just to get him in the vehicle and now he refused to leave it. "Bardock, it's not that I hate you wearing the- I mean scouter, but I don't want other people to see you wearing that thing and think that you're an alien or something." she spoke.

_You're hitting the truth head on. Only if you realized it._ Bardock looked at her with a cool gaze and crossed his arms over his chest. It hurt his pride in letting her talk him into getting into the vehicle. Now she wanted him to leave the scouter. "I've already put enough patience into going on this shopping trip and traveling in that vehicle. Either I go in with the scouter on or I will stand here." he answered.

"So that's how you want to play things, huh? Do I have to remind you what transpired before we got here? You know getting in the vehicle?" Kaitlyn responded back.

"You want to bring up that incident? It was a fluke; nothing more."

"Was it? I don't think it was a fluke Bardock; it caught you off guard did it not? Besides it got you in the car."

Bardock grumbled something under his breath all the while remembering the incident.

-flashback-

He stared at the car Kaitlyn stood by. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We're driving to the mall."

"WHAT?" he bellowed.

Kaitlyn sighed; her green gaze looking at him. "I said we're taking the car to the mall. Is there something wrong with that?" she said.

_There's something definitely wrong with that. I am not going to travel in one of their vehicles to go shopping. Flying would be faster._ "I object to it; flying would be the faster way to go." Bardock answered.

Her eyes went round and she gasped. "You can't do that! People would think you're crazy and think you're here to attack the planet or something. Y-You can fly?" Kaitlyn shrieked.

His ears hurt. "Of course I can fly. Can't you Earthlings do the same?" he retorted.

"No." she replied.

_She serious? They can't fly? Obviously they don't know they can use their ki to fly unless their power levels are too weak to actually do it. Another thing I'm starting to hate about this planet; beings that can't fly._ "Let me check your power level then." Bardock touched a button on his scouter and scanned Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn wondered what he meant by checking her power level. She had never heard of the term unless it had something to do with flying. _Why would a power level be needed for flying? I would think it wouldn't be necessary. That looks like an advanced piece of technology. Might be worthwhile to examine it. _Her green gaze watching Bardock's until he lowered his hand.

"Your power level is considerably higher than most of these Earthlings. Still you wouldn't be a challenge to me. Though you might have a chance at learning how to fly." Bardock stated.

"Are you mocking me again? You know I hate when you do that. What do you mean I _won't_ be a challenge to you?" Kaitlyn exclaimed.

"For one thing you're an Earthling; beings that are weak and that rely on technology to do everything for you, including traveling around in vehicles."

"What about you? Isn't that eye piece advanced technology!"

Bardock grumbled something under his breath and fixed his gaze on her. "It is, but we use technology in a suitable manner. I am stronger then you, I don't have to fight you; I can tell from the scouter and by studying you."

Her anger boiled inside. _He sounds so confident about me; just because he used that scouter of his. Well, I'll show him!_ Kaitlyn bent low so she could extend her leg out and prepare. She gave no warning as to what she planned to do. With swiftness, Kaitlyn tripped Bardock's ankles and sent him to the ground on his butt. She flashed him a triumphed grin.

Bardock hadn't expected her to react so swiftly. He landed on the ground with a thud. He could just feel the anger gathering up inside him; just waiting to make her pay. _There is no way that happened! It was just a fluke; simply because I lowered my guard and allowed her to get the upper hand. I am still stronger then her in all aspects. All I would have to do is touch her and she would go flying. _"Do you realize how close I am to blasting you? You do something like that again in the next few minutes and I will" he growled.

Kaitlyn saw how dangerous his eyes looked and she stopped smiling, but that didn't deter her. "Bardock, if you don't get in that car this instant; I will spread the word around how I beat up a guy by merely tripping him. I won't hesitate to add that you commented you were stronger than me and you still landed on the ground." she threatened back.

_S-She wouldn't dare? Would she? Tell the other Earthlings I was full of myself and ended up on the ground by a girl? She will not do this humiliation to me! Damn!_ "You wouldn't dare do that! I will not allow you, a female, to spread this rumor around." Bardock exclaimed.

"Watch me. I'll call my sister Amaya and tell her the good news. Then I'll let her tell everyone else about it. It's so easy to start a rumor; rumors are the easiest things to start and once they start circuiting, you don't want to be the person who's talked about." Kaitlyn answered, preparing to head back to the house.

His eyes darkened for a moment before they settled back on Kaitlyn. _Earthlings are strong when they want to be. As much I hate to admit it; I don't want this world knowing I lost to a girl, it would lower my pride, and I wouldn't be able to handle it. Shit! Why does she have to be challenging?_ "Fine, I'll go in the blasted car. Don't expect any more exceptions." Bardock grumbled.

-end of flashback-

"Yep. Blackmail does wonders, doesn't it? I don't usually resort to it, but in this case it is okay. Now leave it." Kaitlyn smiled.

Bardock threw a sharp glare at her while taking the scouter off and placing on the seat. He stepped back to allow her to close the door and lock the car. _I'll get her back for this; all of this. Mark my words on it._ "You ready? I want to get this trip over with." he muttered.

"Yeah. Let's go." Kaitlyn said.

Kaitlyn and Bardock entered the doors of the mall. The first thing that Bardock noticed was the large number of people around. _This planet must have a huge population of these Earthlings. No wonder they have low power levels._ He looked around the mall; looking at all of the different kinds of shops and such. Bardock looked back at Kaitlyn; who appeared to be watching him.

"Did you want something?" Bardock stiffly asked.

She giggled. "I was thinking that you would like wearing a gi all the time since it looks like you train. There happens to be a gi store in here, so" Kaitlyn answered.

"Gi? What is that supposed to mean?" Bardock exclaimed.

She had a feeling that he was smart; probably from his home planet and perhaps traveling around or something. But apparently, Bardock didn't have a clue when it came to Earth or its customs. _We need to have a nice talk about them; although he may not what to hear them. _"A gi is a training uniform that is used when you fight; it's popular on this planet. Heck, I have one of my own and so does my sister Amaya. Gis' come in many different colors, but usually only two colors are used; it's easier that way to make loads and loads of them." Kaitlyn explained.

Bardock snorted under his breath. "You mean I would have to wear those gis until my armor is fixed?" he said.

"Yes if that's how you want to put it. By the way, do you want to go to the gi store first or are you hungry?" Kaitlyn responded.

Food. Something he hadn't had in a while or even thought about it since arriving on the planet. _Food was the last thing on my mind. She's offering me a choice this time; I really don't care. At this point any of the two would be fine, then this trip can end quickly. _"I frankly don't care; either of the two would be fine. Anything to end this trip quickly." Bardock retorted.

Kaitlyn stood there stunned; she stared at him with surprised eyes. _Since when does he not care about what we do or what he does for that matter? Maybe he's doing all of this stuff so he can look for his son. Then again that is what he said when I first met him. _"Since you put it that way Bardock, we're going gi shopping!" she said, grabbing his wrist.

Bardock found himself yanked forward. His eyes narrowed. "Hey! What do you think you're doing! I do not need a female like you dragging me off; I can walk." he growled.

"That's exactly why I'm doing it." came Kaitlyn's response, sounding almost like a snicker.

_If this is the thanks I get for going after my son, then I must be going soft then._ Bardock grumbled silently.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it.

Destinys Light


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ. Don't own Bardock. Darn. They belong to their creator, Akira Toriyama. I do own my OC's though. No money will be made from this story; in fact, it's written solely for my own enjoyment. No suing please!

Genres: Action/Adventure, and?

Warnings: language, violence, humor, slight/some oocness, and?

Rating: PG-13 for language and future violence

Summary: AU. Bardock goes after his son rather than warn the other Saiyans. What would happen?

Author Notes: I've decided to change Kalia's name. For some reason I don't like it now. So now Kalia is Kaitlyn. I've also reflected this change in the previous chapters as well.

_Italics_ character's thoughts

**blah** vision

-oo00oo- change in conversation, time, etc.

-blah- flashback

Changing History: Chapter Five

Bardock wondered if it was the right thing to go shopping with Kaitlyn. Her enthusiasm for this kind of stuff made him think and form a theory that females on this planet love to do this kind of thing. He hid his distaste in Kaitlyn's hand gripping around his wrist; all the while dragging him around the mall. _This had better be worth it. I don't like to be dragged around like this._ Bardock managed to keep a pace that suited the one of Kaitlyn's. He found himself studying the many stores that they passed. Some of them had interesting names. _The Ragin' Note? What kind of a name is that! Do stores here carry names like that everywhere? This planet must be obsessed with giving weird names to their stores._ His black gaze continued looking around.

Kaitlyn wondered what Bardock was thinking at the current moment. She suspected one of the thoughts were probably one of anger. She didn't blame him a bit. After all, she had kind of blackmailed him to leave his beloved scouter behind in the car and get him to go shopping. He needed clothes and she needed a few things to fix his armor. It seemed like a trade-off. Plus, she decided to take command of his movements so that he didn't wander off and do something to bring attention to him. _I know he's not too thrilled to have me dragging him along, but maybe once he has some clothes and I have my supplies, he can walk on his own power. _She paused to look up at the sign that read 'The Gi Store'. Her eyes widened and the green in her eyes brightened.

"We're here Bardock." her voice broke into the silence that had developed between them.

Bardock took a moment to look at the name of the place they were going to be looking in and to his relief the name was normal. _Maybe not all of these stores have weird names._ "Well? Let's go inside the place."

Kaitlyn simply tugged on his arm and the two of them entered the store. Even though in the back of her mind, she laughed. Her grip tightened as she paused a moment to think of what color might be appropriate for him to wear. _I would assume he might like something similar to the colors that he wears currently. If I'm not mistaken he's wearing green & black armor with a hint of yellow. Interesting. His pants are teal and his boots red and green. Can't forget his gloves are red. A few choices to choose from. I'd say green and black. How about red and green? Black and teal? His hair is black and he wears a red headband. Hmm, this is tougher then I realized._

The increasing pressure on his arm slightly hurt. This surprised Bardock. Her power level wasn't near his at all. Bardock cocked his head to peer at Kaitlyn, who looked to be in deep thought. _What's she thinking about now? Better not be a way to embarrass me. Still she is rather quiet and I want to know what's on her mind. _"Are you planning another embarrassing thing for me to do?"

Green eyes came back into focus to look at him. Kaitlyn offered a quick smile. "I was just thinking of what colors your gi would be. Usually two colors are used, since production of them is easier. I have a few suggestions of colors, want to hear them?" she replied.

Colors? She wanted to suggest a few colors to him? He had a feeling he didn't want to hear them, but for some reason maybe her color suggestions would amuse him some. _Everything about her and this planet amazes me to no end. Their culture and way of life is different from what I've seen of it. Though those colors better not be stupid._ Bardock crossed his arms and waited.

"I'm ready to hear them."

"Alright. Like I said before, only two colors are usually used. I thought about maybe green & black. Perhaps red and green? How about black and teal? Any other suggestions could be made as well."

His mouth clenched shut, his mind reeling with possibilities laid out before him. Having teal paired with anything didn't appeal to him. The colors red and green perhaps. Black maybe. The one color she didn't think about was yellow. The stripe of yellow on his armor certainly didn't go with any of the colors that his armor or his accessories contained. Besides he couldn't see himself wearing yellow. It reminded him of something that a female would wear. At this Bardock snorted.

Kaitlyn looked at him in a curious way. She wanted to know what the man was thinking. It was hard to tell Bardock's emotions. The only real way to determine was to read his body language and his face. Even that proved to be ineffective sometimes. The way how he kept his face in a neutral but stern look remained her of someone who has been through a lot. She hoped his son could be found so that he could be happy. Clearing her head of such thoughts Kaitlyn returned to the task at hand. She hoped her color options appealed or maybe he would suggest a new combination. The color she forgot to mention: yellow. A mental image of Bardock wearing that color made her shudder and didn't even dare to suggest it. Her eyes suddenly noticed that he had snorted. Something must have amused him.

"Bardock, you find something funny or did you come up with a combination to use for your gi?"

"Nothing you need to be concerned about." Bardock replied.

Kaitlyn stayed silent after the comment and decided that they needed help. It seemed to her that Bardock didn't want to tell her the color choices for his gi. _Unless we make the gi have three colors: two main colors and a third color. That might cost more to make, but he might like that. Besides, I'm going to be paying for all of this anyway._

"Bardock, I'm getting help. I think he/she may be able to help us make a decision about what colors to use. Stay here and don't cause any trouble." Kaitlyn said.

Bardock watched Kaitlyn walk away. _Hn. Stay out of trouble? What does she expect me to do then? Stand here? She'd better not be too long in coming back or I'll go find her._ He decided to check out the store to see if anything caught his eye. He really didn't expect anything to do that. Bardock walked over to the nearest display and glanced at the contents. From what he could tell, the gis had different combinations to them. He saw a top that looked similar to the he currently wore and the pant style that went with it. _Interesting._ Black eyes peered at more of them. This is how Kaitlyn found him.

"Well, Bardock here is our help."

Bardock stared at the employee she had pointed out. A male human stood in front of him.

"Kaitlyn informed me of the current colors that you wear and I must say that is most interesting. It makes a combination tougher, but I am confident that we can find a solution that works for you." The male employee stared at Bardock for a few moments, trying to get an idea or two.

Bardock found himself watching the employee look at him from head to toe, wondering if the human could really suggest something. He found that his tail twitched slightly the longer the human studied him. After what appeared to be a few minutes, the employee cleared his throat.

"I believe I have the color combination that may suite you."

"Then let's hear it." Bardock stated, clearly amused at this statement.

"I think an emerald sleeveless jersey t-shirt (the kind you would wear under jerseys) would be perfect for the top. For the pants, black should work fine. As for your boots, I figured a red color (similar to your headband and gauntlets) with emerald tips on the top half of the boot would suffice since your current boots have that combination. Well? Would something like that work? Of course the material used for your gi would be of the best quality and material designed for fighting."

Black eyes pondered the words the human spoke. He found himself burning the words to memory, so he could dwell on them better. _Hmm, so it's an emerald top with black pants, and red boots w/ emerald tips at the top like my current boots. Kaitlyn didn't give this human any details to change my existing gauntlets, headband and no mention of a belt. I suppose I would have to see this material that the human is talking about before I make a final decision._

"Show the material you mentioned and I'll make up my mind then." Bardock spoke.

Kaitlyn stared at Bardock in a weird way because she didn't think he would even take the employee's suggestion! Her green eyes lit up at that thought. "Alright, you heard him. Show him the materials!" she said.

Bardock eyed the materials the employee mentioned and he touched each one to get an idea if it was worthy enough for him. He made no sound while he thought about his options. After a few more minutes he came to a decision.

"This material is fine for the top and this is fine for the pants. As for the boots, whatever is fine as long it is comfortable and able to last a long time." He said.

"Ah! Good selection sir. Kaitlyn, shall we finish up the transaction?"

"Okay. Bardock, be patient a little while longer. We're almost done in here and then we can head to pick some tools I need to fix your armor, ok?"

Bardock nodded; he let Kaitlyn and the male human continue on with final details. _I have no desire to deal with that, this experience isn't too bad, but still I wish she hadn't talked me out of leaving my scouter behind in the car. I wanted to see how powerful these earthlings are._ Eventually he felt a grip on his arm and he was led out of the store.

"Where's this other store you need to get stuff from?"

"Not far. Come on."

Kaitlyn kept her grip on him, knowing he wouldn't like it. She stopped in front of the said store and released her grip. "Give me 20 minutes and I shall be done getting my stuff. Wait here and be good Bardock." She stated firmly and went inside.

Bardock made a 'humph' sound and leaned against the wall near the store. _I have no desire to draw attention to myself. Does she really think that? These earthlings are a strange bunch. _He crossed his arms and waited. More time must have passed than he thought because Kaitlyn came out of the store w/ a couple of bags in her grasp.

Kaitlyn wondered if there was another reason to coming here besides looking for his son. He appeared to be a private person from what she observed. He didn't seem willing to explain much else about him. _But that is his business and not mine. If he don't wish to share, then that's fine._

"Okay, I'm done. By the way Bardock, are you hungry? We could stop by the food court to grab something to eat before returning to my place."

"Hn. Let's hope the food here impresses me."

Once settled at a table, Kaitlyn explained to Bardock the various food shops that were in this area. She watched his expression during the entire conversation, trying to get an idea if he reacted to any of the suggestions. She wasn't all that surprised when she didn't get the kind of reaction she had hoped for. _Well, I had to try. Always tough to get a true reaction unless you're talking about his son. Hmm._

"Since this is the case, I'm going to bring you something and see if you like it Bardock. I'll be right back."

Bardock watched her set the two bags on her seat and head over to the various places that served food. _So, she's gonna surprise me. Considering she hasn't told me when that shop will have my new clothing done yet, I am skeptical of this. I have no choice but to trust her and so far she's doing alright._ He wasn't going to admit it to her or anyone else, but he did need something to eat. After waiting for what it seemed to him as a long time, Kaitlyn came back with a tray of food and a drink.

"Here you go Bardock, hope you enjoy it." She said, setting the tray down in front of him.

Bardock eyed the food she had retrieved for him. He simply decided to trust her judgment and started eating.

Kaitlyn watched with both awe and shock as he devoured the food & drink faster than she had ever seen anyone do before. She stared at him in fascination. _Wow. He ate it so fast. That has to be a world record._ She watched his gaze wander over to her face. Then he spoke.

"Get more of this food immediately."

"O-Oh okay. How much more?"

"As much as you can carry human." came his reply.

The said human in question suddenly had an urge to sweatdrop completely. She hadn't realized his appetite appeared to be bigger then she originally thought. _How come he didn't tell me something like this earlier! I have a feeling I am going to be making a few trips._ In the end Kaitlyn appeared to be right. She spent about seven trips before Bardock had finally mentioned he was full.

"You sure Bardock?"

"Yes. We're done shopping here and you can now work on my armor of mine. Plus, you will tell me when those new clothes of mine will be ready." He said in a smug tone.

Kaitlyn recognized the tone in which he used. Reminded her of the first time they met and so on from there. A smirk graced her lips. "I don't know Bardock; I might just take your scouter away as a punishment."

Bardock's eyes narrowed at this threat. He had already allowed his scouter to be left in the car, but he didn't want her to mess around with it. _She won't be able to do anything with it. But the mere thought of allowing her to use it as research doesn't appeal to me. However, her tone indicates that she may up to something._ An idea suddenly just popped in his head and he went ahead with it.

"Kaitlyn." Bardock suddenly got up from his seat and motioned for her to do that same. The surprised look on her face told him everything. She did however do just that. He checked to make sure that she had those bags of hers and proceeded to lock her arm with his. With much ease he started to steer them to the exit of the mall. He retraced his steps because he paid attention to those little details. It wasn't until they reached the doors of the exit, did Kaitlyn finally manage to speak.

"You are so dead when we get home Bardock." she muttered.

Bardock simply laughed and told her he looked forward for it. He said nothing else as they headed for the car. Once inside, he found the scouter she had taken from him and put it on. Once the car started on its way toward her house, he put on his famous smirk. He watched from a sideway glance that she didn't appreciate the expression. _Heh, I guess we're even now. She takes my scouter away and we leave the mall since I no longer wish to be there._

Kaitlyn kept her mouth shut because of the rather interesting emotions running through her head. On one hand she was mad by the way Bardock pulled her out of the mall, but she smiled at how he remembered his way out of there! _You wear that smirk like you've won and you're probably right about that. You actually made me speechless for once Bardock. Amaya will be quite interested to know who managed to pull that on me. I'll give her a call when we get back to my house._

Some time passed and they entered her driveway. Both of them got out, grabbed any bags, and stepped inside the house.

The first words out of Bardock's mouth were, "When will my new clothing be ready?"

"In five days Bardock and no we don't have to go to the mall to pick it up. I am having it delivered here."

"I see."

Dropping her bags in her workplace where his armor currently lay, Kaitlyn held her cell phone in her hand. She walked over to the answering machine and noticed a light blinking on it. _Someone must have called. Let's see who it is._ She tapped the play button and was surprised to hear her sister's voice. After it finished, she saved the message and turned back to Bardock who appeared to watching her.

"That was just my sister Amaya calling. Apparently she some big news to share with me over the phone. She didn't even bother to tell me what it was. Just to simply call her. How typical of her." Kaitlyn spoke.

_Her sister? Then that means the rest of my vision will come true._ Bardock suddenly got that feeling of joy he hadn't thought since leaving Planet Vegetaseii to go after his son.

The cell phone in her hand swiftly started ringing after typing in her sister's phone number. She pressed it against her ear when she heard the familiar voice pop on. "Hey Amaya, it's your sister. You called and said you some big news to tell me?"

On the other end Amaya laughed. "Yes. You wouldn't believe what I found earlier today."

_Yeah I have something too._ Kaitlyn silently thought. "So, what is this big news…?"

"Well, I was listening to my iPod earlier when all of sudden I hear this loud shaking sound coming from outside. I go outside to investigate and to my surprise I find this white pod thing in a nice crater that apparently created when impacting the ground. The pod opens up suddenly and I gasped when I saw that someone was inside of it! It appeared to be a baby. It had black spiky hair and black eyes. And get this! It had a brown tail, can you believe that?"

During their conversation Bardock listened intently for the mention of his son and finally got it. His eyes seemed to narrow. _So her sister has my son. There's no doubt about it._

Kaitlyn gripped the phone tightly as Amaya told her story. She felt her feet shift around, trying to get comfortable because of the excitement that had started building up inside her. Her eyes widened but then realized something: Bardock came in a similar craft. _Those two must be from the same place wherever that is. But that kid has tail? I didn't see a tail on Bardock, but that belt of his does look kind of strange if you ask me._ She glanced over at Bardock, who had decided to stand near her so he could listen on to their conversation. He looked as though he was waiting to find out the location.

"Hey Bardock. This baby my sister is talking about, is that your son?" she asked while covering her phone so Amaya wouldn't hear her or Bardock.

"Yes. Tell me where he is and we need to go there now." He snapped curtly.

"Hey sis, you okay? You went silent on me."

"I'm fine Amaya. So where are you at the moment?"

"I'm at Master Gohan's house."

Kaitlyn frowned for a second when she heard crying in the background. Bardock had heard it too.

"Sorry about that Kaitlyn, it appears that he is fussing at the moment. Talk to you soon then. Bye."

"Good. Let's go then." Bardock stated firmly. He looked like he prepared to leave…

Kaitlyn tucked her cell phone away and crossed her arms. "Whoa, hold on there for a moment Bardock. You don't have any idea where Master Gohan's house and I do."

"Humph."

"That's what I thought. Come on, it's time for another car ride."

"No." his voice sternly said.

"Why not?"

"My way is faster. Show me a map or whatever it's called and I can get there easy. I've been waiting too long to see my son, so my patience is near its end."

Something about a faster way triggered a previous conversation with him before heading to the mall. He had mentioned flying as the better option. It suddenly clicked. _He means flying! I know he's in a hurry to see his son, but how fast is he talking about…?_

"You mean flying don't you? How fast are you talking about Bardock?"

He gave her that smirk that always seemed to show how irritating he could be. "I guarantee that it will be faster than your car."

Kaitlyn huffed in irritation and crossed her arms. "You know I hate that smirk Bardock. It gets me irritated easily. Since I doubt I will change your mind about it, I'm retrieving the map then."

"Damn straight." He muttered as she ran off to a different portion of the house. A minute later she came back with it.

Kaitlyn used the nearby table to lay the map on top and unrolled it. She first pointed at a spot on the map. "This is where my house is located." Her finger then traced a path to another point. "This is where Master Gohan lives. His hut is near Mount Paozu, which is this mountain here. It shouldn't be too hard to find it. So that means you travel in this direction I indicated by my finger." She traced the path again. "Got it?" By his nod, she tucked the map away in her pocket.

Bardock studied the map when she had it out. He paid extra attention to the two points Kaitlyn provided him with. _I see._ When he nodded the map got safely tucked away. "You need to bring anything else with you? Because I'm not going to go back any time during the flight."

_He's actually being considerate for once. How nice of him._ "Nope. Just need to lock the door. I always carry my house keys and cell phone on me. They're just in my belt." She pointed to the belt in question on her waist. Kaitlyn led Bardock outside, while locking the door. She threw him a look that signaled she was ready to leave.

Bardock eyed her for a more seconds. "You're not afraid of heights, are you?"

"No."

"Good." He smirked after that moment. Bardock scooped Kaitlyn up in his arms without saying a word to her and flew off.

-oo00oo-

Kaitlyn fumed internally when he gave no warning of their departure. But she should have realized by now he wasn't going to stop this behavior. He had allowed her to circle her arms around his neck, which surprised her. _He is difficult to judge. He can be nice when he wants to be. The breeze is rather pleasant. It feels nice being up here. I wonder if this part of what true freedom means._

Bardock noted how silent his companion appeared to be. _She's probably thinking to herself. Maybe she is actually enjoying herself. Heh._ All she mentioned about the hut he recalled was simply it's a hut. He could change the mood if he wanted to. He wondered how. Then the idea came to him. On the plus side it would get them there faster. Without warning Bardock sped up.

She had closed her eyes to fully experience the flight with all of her senses. Kaitlyn's eyes snapped open when she felt the air shift suddenly. She flashed angry green eyes at him. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Getting us there faster." He retorted.

Kaitlyn opened her mouth to reply, but the view of a hut came into view.

Bardock saw it and slowed his speed to normal. He touched upon the ground. "Is this the place?"

_He loves to torture me, doesn't he? Wow, I wonder how long we took to get here._ She heard him ask something and she turned her eyes toward the hut. "Yeah, that's the one." She confirmed.

She detached herself from him and settled on the ground. Kaitlyn went on ahead with Bardock following. Her hand knocked soundly against the door, loud enough for the occupants inside to hear.

-oo00oo-

When Amaya and Master Gohan heard the knock on his door, both were genuinely surprised.

_Wow. She must have known some nice shortcuts to get here so fast. Kaitlyn must be more excited than I anticipated about seeing Goku._

_Hmm. That sure was fast of her. I usually thought that Kaitlyn takes her time with things, but with what Amaya told her; I'm not surprised that she wanted to get here faster._

Amaya slid the door open to reveal her sister and another person! Her brown eyes narrowed at the man. _W-Who is the hell is he? I didn't realize Kaitlyn had brought a guest. He looks handsome and well-built though. He must train daily or something._

"I didn't realize you had a guest sis. Why didn't you tell me over the phone about him?"

A nervous laugh erupted from Kaitlyn. "Can we at least come in first? He is Bardock by the way."

The two of them were allowed inside. Bardock eyed Kaitlyn's sister, than the older man who still appeared to be studying him. _That elder human must be a master of something._ He decided to cut to the chase.

"Where is my son?" he demanded.

Master Gohan studied Bardock. _I don't sense evil from him, but he sure is a strange one. He looks strong and appears to have been fighting previously. I can see the evidence. What is that thing he's wearing over his eye? This guy has a history as evident by his scar. This I can tell._ Bardock' sudden words had him shocked. There was only one explanation for that kind of talk. _ That would mean he is that baby's father!_

_Huh? Why would he demand that? That would mean I've been taking care of his son this whole time! Oh wow!_ Amaya clapped her hands in excitement. "Is this true Kaitlyn? That he really is this baby's father?"

Kaitlyn sighed when Bardock issued his latest request without thinking. _To a lot of people that would be rude. I wonder what Master is thinking, he hasn't said a word yet. This means he is gauging Bardock and deciding if he is trustworthy. Amaya doesn't seem to be too worried about that fact._

"He is and I believe him. I know he loves his son by his determination to the little tyke. That alone proves it."

"I agree. I can tell you have that drive Bardock. Your son is in the bedroom in the back; if you wish to see him now." Gohan stated.

Bardock wasted no time in heading there, which left the trio staring at each other.

"You plan on giving us details Kaitlyn…?"

"Of course. Let's leave Bardock alone for a while. This is now his private moment."

Kaitlyn began her tale.

-oo00oo-

Bardock stepped inside the room the human had indicated and his breath slowed down when he saw his son. He slowly walked over to where his son lay, apparently sleeping. _Hmm. I wonder why the Saiyan instincts haven't shown themselves yet. Usually when someone is sent to another planet to conquer it, a saiyan isn't exactly easy to handle. Maybe because Kakarot hasn't been exposed to a moon yet. But that triggers our ape transformation. I need to ask if this planet has a moon. But for the moment…_

He scooped up his son in his arms. He wondered if maybe Kakarot recognized him because his tail curled around his finger. Finally he got to hold his son. He stared at the sleeping bundle that was in his arms. Bardock wore a small smile, one he wouldn't let anyone else see. He had his image to live up to and he wasn't about to get soft anytime time soon. For the first time in a long while, he uncurled his own tail and let it relax. _Of course no one here is going to pull my tail if I have anything to say about that. He looks just like me. So what am I going to do about this planet? This backwater planet doesn't appear to be too bad, but I haven't seen all of it yet. My son was sent here to take it over and I'm sure eventually someone in the future will ask why this planet hasn't been taken over. I can worry about that later. Pfft. Fasha, maybe you did make a good point after all by telling me to see my son. It felt more right to after him. It's sad that you and the others can't share this moment with me. You guys were my comrades after all. A rarity within our species._

"Don't think I'm going soft though. I am merely wishing for you guys to see him. Now's the time to ask if this planet has a moon."

Bardock peered out the window, he didn't see one yet. Afterwards he noticed Kakarot shifted and he opened his eyes. Small black eyes peered back at him. _He even has my eyes._ He curled his tail back around his waist like a belt and left the room in search of the others.

-oo00oo-

"So Bardock came in a ship just like Goku. Did you study his ship yet?" Amaya asked.

"No. I was more concerned about him then his ship. Like I said, I think he is still but refuses to tell me about it. He appears to be rather stubborn about things like that. Besides I'm just glad that he found his son." Kaitlyn responded.

"Judging by how everything has gone so far, he hasn't told you anything about his life or any stuff like it?" Master Gohan said.

Kaitlyn shook her head. "Nope. His most pressing concern was for his son, which I can give him credit for."

"I see. Maybe he will say something now that he accomplished his mission."

"Maybe you can tell if this planet has a moon." Bardock interjected himself in the conversation.

Three heads turned toward him and they noticed that Goku lay in his arms.

"To answer your question Bardock, yes this planet has a moon."

Bardock looked away from the trio. He had some decision making to do. _As I suspected it might. If Kakarot sees this moon, his ape form will be out of control and he could do massive damage. If perhaps he were old enough, I could teach him to control it. But this is why they send babies to other planets, to kill off the population so the planet can be sold later. Do I want something like that to happen to this planet…?_ Black eyes seemed to narrow at the last comment. He had that gut feeling that he didn't want to. This kind of feeling was new to him, the feeling to save this planet from an untimely demise. He made up his mind.

"Due to certain circumstances, I believe the best option at this point would to blow up your moon." Bardock suddenly announced.

* * *

Heh. I'm just going to end it there. Hope you enjoyed it. Any comments, questions, suggestions, etc. are always welcome.

Destiny's Light


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Hmm. It has been pointed out to me that I don't own Bardock, Dragonball, Dragonball Z or any of its characters. They all belong to Akira Toriyama. No money will be made from this story, it's only written for my own amusement. No suing please.

Genres: Action/Adventure/General, and ?

Warnings: language, violence, humor, slight/some oocness, and ?

Author Notes: It's weird. I got lots of hits for the last chapter, but no reviews. I was totally expecting people to comment that's it been a long time since I last updated this story. But whatever, it don't bug me and I enjoyed writing this story regardless of that. Anyway enjoy!

_blah _characters thoughts

**blah **vision

-oo00oo- change in scenery, time, etc.

Changing History :Chapter Six

His statement processed faster in Kaitlyn's mind. After all, she had the most experience with him. _The hell? Blow up our moon! What kind of reasoning is behind that! We need the moon! He owes us a huge explanation._ Green eyes narrowed at Bardock. She wondered how shocked her sister and their master were going to be. She didn't have to wait long for the results. This is what kept her from shouting out her own thoughts.

A look of horror spread across her face. Amaya certainly didn't know if she really heard what she did, but the serious look on Bardock's face proved it. _H-He wants to blow up our moon? Is that even possible? I mean that would take some firepower to go about doing that. Besides, I don't think no one will be happy that the moon is gone. We need that moon. Why is he so convinced that blowing it up will solve his problem(s)? What are these circumstances that he is talking about?_

"What are you talking about Bardock? You can't just blow up the moon just like that!" she muttered.

Even a surprised look came over Master Gohan's features. He hadn't expected Bardock to declare such an interesting comment. _He's suggesting that he can blow up our moon? He must posses power that I cannot determine by just looking at him. Bardock definitely must dead sight on achieving it because his eyes reflect that determination._

"Is there a reason for believing that you must blow up our moon?"

Bardock realized in some way he did owe them some kind of explanation. He hadn't told even Kaitlyn, whom he had started to trust, despite her way of getting him to do things her way. _I suppose I am surprised by her handling of my comment. But then again she has adjusted herself to how I operate, so her lack of a reaction is to be expected. _He had expected reactions from the other companions of hers though.

"Why do I wish to blow up your moon? It's simple: I am a member of race called the Saiyans. The most important feature that identifies us is our tails. Behold the tail that you see on my son Kakarot." He paused to let their gazes wander over at his son. "I, too have one. I have simply learned how to protect it better."

The brown belt that Kaitlyn had suspected to be something else, uncurled itself from his waist and relaxed it behind him.

Bardock heard her gasp along with the other two. "With our tails, you see, we gain the ability to turn into giant apes when gazing at a full moon or when using the Power Ball technique. Our power in this form is incredible and capable of killing tons of people. My son is capable of transforming despite his age, so I highly suggest we just blow up the moon to eliminate that factor."

Kaitlyn stared at him and his son. She had known somehow that Bardock came from a different world from their world as evident by his armor. She took note that something lingered when he had mentioned the Saiyan race. The look in his eyes had definitely changed. _There seemed to be sadness when he spoke that word. I wonder if something bad happened to them or his home planet. That would definitely explain his injuries. I clearly wasn't expecting this, but somehow I figured he would be. I was right after all, that belt was his tail! Amazing! Wonder if he would allow me to touch it?_

"Bardock, there is something else behind just blowing the moon for your son? Wouldn't you be able to control your son if he does transform? I knew it. I figured that belt had something different about it. I never would have guessed it that though." Kaitlyn said.

"Y-You're an alien?" Amaya gasped. She saw how Bardock smirked at this thought and she composed herself. _Well that would explain why Goku has a tail and his pod. Kaitlyn didn't even seemed to be that be surprised initially, but then again she has been taking care of Bardock since he arrived here._ That smirk of his threw her off a bit and wondered how she could wipe it off his face. It made him look so smug.

"Ah, so that explains that. But Kaitlyn does make an excellent observation: I believe that there is more to your tale than you speak of Bardock." Master Gohan spoke.

Bardock turned away from them. He didn't want them to see that he appeared to be surprised that the elder man and Kaitlyn had picked up on his omitting the rest of his tale. _I suppose I overestimated these earthlings. They are more perceptive than I originally thought. _His son still appeared to be relaxed, something that seemed to be strange to him. He knew that Saiyans were usually aggressive and such when little. He wondered if Kaitlyn's sister Amaya had a calming effect on his son, which was why the little tyke didn't resist. _Or maybe she hasn't tried other activities that activate the aggressiveness we Saiyans are known for._ He finally turned back to the trio.

I don't think the rest of my tale is something you three need to hear. Bits of it are for my ears only and I don't wish to share that with anyone at this time. What time is it? Is it too early or something for your moon to come out or something?" Bardock stated after a while.

"Hmm. It is about time for the moon to come out. I will assume that you have better control of this ape form...?" Kaitlyn said.

"I do. I will still transform when gazing upon the moon. Perhaps it would be best if one of you told me when the moon is out, so I can blow it up with my back turned."

"It's still hard to believe both Goku and yourself are aliens. I already got chills about this ape form and I've decided I don't want to see it. I suppose I could be saying you can blow up our moon. I mean it's not like it would affect much here if it is destroyed. At least I don't think so. Master, what do you think?" Amaya stated.

"I see you are determined to do this deed Bardock and I sense no misdeed behind this statement. This ape form must be truly evil from what you describe. If the only solution is to blow up our moon and avoid this form, then I don't see why he can't." Master Gohan replied.

"Good. I see that you earthlings do have common sense. I need one of you three to go outside to check the status on the moon. When it is out, I will go outside and blow it up." Bardock said.

_How does he plan to blow it up if he can't gaze at his target? I mean it's not like we have a bazooka or something on hand to do it for us. What is he going to use? His ki?_ Kaitlyn found herself wishing to volunteer first. "I'll do it. I will check for the moon." she said.

Bardock gave her his approval and watched as she stepped outside. He wondered if this world knew anything about ki and their usages... _Who knows. Since it appears that the majority of this planet have weak power levels, I would have to assume that training is not that popular. She volunteered herself before I could even suggest it myself. Perhaps I should see whether or not her sister can live up to the expectations that I have sometime._

Kaitlyn stepped outside, her gaze peering up at the sky. She tilted her head to get a better angle. She saw how many stars seemed to fill the sky. There appeared to be no clouds in the night sky, indicating there wouldn't be any signs of future bad weather at least for now. _I still can't believe we all agreed to blow up the moon. It's gonna be weird not seeing that thing in the sky, but that ape form Bardock talked about isn't something I wish to see or encounter._ Time seemed to pass before she realized that the moon appeared in the sky. Her eyes flickered in recognition. It appeared to be full moon. _How fortunate is that?_

"Bardock, the full moon is out now. How did you plan to blow it anyway?" Kaitlyn shouted.

Hearing the mention of the moon seemed to send some excitement through Bardock, he ignored it. He didn't wish to transform tonight. Bardock eyed Amaya before thrusting his son into her arms. Her brown eyes were surprised at the sudden action.

"Take care of my son a little longer and make sure he doesn't see the moon." Bardock stated.

Amaya simply obeyed his command and withdrew into the back of the house, where she had kept her bag of supplies for the infant. _He sure knows how to give orders_.

Master Gohan wondered if the best solution to not looking at the moon were to wear something across his eyes.

"Bardock, would something as simple as a blindfold work to prevent you from looking up at the sky?" he asked.

Bardock turned to study the elder male and considered his request. He hadn't thought of something so simple, the the simplicity of the idea made him respect this human further.

"Hn. It would. Something dark should be fine as long it doesn't cause me any irritation."

Master Gohan went to the closet where he kept the spare training gis and related stuff. He searched around the stacks until he came across something that might work. He grabbed a black sash that normally would be worn across the waist, but he didn't think such details mattered. _He is simply going to wear it across his eyes and nothing more than that_. He found Bardock leaning against the wall when he came back.

"Here. Try this on." Master Gohan said, passing the sash to Bardock.

Bardock eyed the sash for a moment before wrapping it around his eyes and securing the back with a tight knot. He had briefly thought about using the headband he currently wore, but changed his mind. _I could have used it, but I simply don't care to_. He knew that Kaitlyn remained outside, because she hadn't come back in after informing him of the moon. He wondered briefly if there was another way to sense ki without a scouter.

"Kaitlyn, would you assist me outside? I see no other way without destroying this place accidentally with my grip." Bardock said.

Kaitlyn seemed surprised when he used her name again. She wondered if maybe he had started to swallow his pride and realize it was easier to call her by her name and not the terms he apparently used by default. She shook her head at that thought and smiled.

"Coming." she answered.

Bardock shut his eyes in the meantime and found himself gently pulled outside. He could tell by how his senses tingled at the presence of the outside air. He remained aware Kaitlyn remained by his side.

"You plan on saying something...?"

She hadn't been aware he could still tell she hadn't moved since she led me outside. "How do you plan to blow up the moon anyway? You can't see it obviously. You just plan on doing a blind shot or something?"

"Perhaps something like that."

"You can't be serious! Your accuracy would be incredibly low! Maybe it would help if I guide your arm in the general direction or something of the sort."

"Guide me? Hn. What kind of an idea is that?"

Kaitlyn stepped away from Bardock after he said the words. She found herself irked by his apparent disapproval of her idea. _Stubborn all the way around. Pfft._ She didn't want something else to be destroyed if he missed.

"I'm just saying, what if you miss the moon and hit something else? That shot could do a lot of damage." Kaitlyn said.

"...Fine. I will allow you to help me. Don't blame me if you get burned or something by it."

Bardock used his left arm to scoop Kaitlyn into him, Kaitlyn circled her arms around his neck like before. He rose into the air, high when they had been flying before. Kaitlyn until he stopped moving. She saw his right hand had moved up, palm out. She glanced up at the moon. She knew it would have to adjusted just a bit. Kaitlyn reached over with her hand to raise his higher so that it accurately lined up with the moon.

"It should be okay. Just don't take too long to do it, I don't think I can keep up this position for too long."

Bardock snorted. _I figured to use this attack on Frieza to kill him, but it will do nicely to blow up the moon._ Whitish-blue energy started to gather in a sphere-like form in his palm. He could feel the heat given off by the energy, he figured in some way or the other Kaitlyn could feel it.

Kaitlyn watched in awe as whitish-blue energy gathered in his palm. Master Gohan had told her and her sister that people are capable of using their ki to do attacks. She didn't think she would ever see it live. _Wow. That is so cool. I wonder if I could ever do something like that? First though, I believe I want to know how to fly. Amaya should be interested in learning it too._ Kaitlyn could feel heat radiating off from it? She didn't fully understand the usage of ki attacks. The sphere of energy appeared to be ready, it looked that way to her.

_It's time. As much as I wanted to teach my son to control his ape form, this planet is not the place to do it._ Bardock flung the sphere of energy at the moon shouting, "Final Spirit Cannon!"

The whitish-blue sphere of energy struck it's target. Seconds later, the moon exploded into millions of pieces in the sky. Then just like that, Earth's moon was more.

"Holy shit! That was awesome Bardock! I now see why you could destroy this whole planet." Kaitlyn said.

Bardock still wished that had been Frieza taking that attack, but he solved one problem on this planet. He undid the knot on the sash shielding his eyes and he let the sash fell to the ground beneath. Black eyes dared to look at the spot he presumed the moon had previously been. He slowly lowered until his feet touched the ground. Kaitlyn pulled away from him. He noted that she looked directly in his face. _She wants something. Her green eyes are serious_.

Kaitlyn stared directly in Bardock's face as she pulled away from him after he landed. She wondered how he would react. _It probably be like trying to get him to leave his scouter behind in the car. He won't take me seriously. He knows I can hit him, but I'm sure he's way faster than me._

"Teach my sister and I to fly Bardock. It would serve us better than to travel in those cars you despise so much." she stated.

Amaya had kept Goku's eyes closed while she peered out the window. She had had never believed that Bardock could destroy the moon. Her eyes had widened when the moon vanished from the sky. _He really can blow up stuff like the moon. I would have never believed his words had I not looked out the window. I will miss the moon, but having giant apes around to blow up stuff doesn't appeal to me._ She knew that Goku wouldn't have to worry about that ever now. She removed her hand from his eyes so he could look up at the sky if he wanted to.

Master Gohan had suspected that Bardock could manipulate his ki as he knew a few people who could. He was amazed at the sight of the attack. He never seen or heard of it. _Well, everyone probably has there own technique that is unique to to him/her. Bardock made a good choice: he chose not to have his son ever transform under our moon. I'm sure Kaitlyn realizes it, he hasn't told us everything._

Amaya, Goku, and Master Gohan went outside once they heard Kaitlyn's excited comment. The two humans were surprised at her next statement.

Bardock gaped at her. He didn't know what to say. He had already figured that since most of the humans on this planet had tiny power levels, that none of them could fly. Still, he didn't expect her to ask to do it! _Flying is something you learn at a young age. It is one of those things you must have. This planet must have no way of knowing about ki and what you can do with it. Well maybe if they have any fighters on this world. She is very serious about learning to fly. I don't think I even could tell her no._

"You want me to teach you and your sister to fly, huh? I'm going to assume that the two of you have some knowledge of fighting?" Bardock said.

Kaitlyn would have jumped for joy, had it not been for him to ask her that. _The two of us are trained in martial arts or fighting, but is he referring to the basics?_

"You are referring to the manipulating our ki to do attacks? I'm afraid I don't know much about that. Master Gohan has never used his ki that way that my sister and I know of." Kaitlyn replied.

"Well, I kinda figured that this planet doesn't know much of the way to manipulate ki. If your sister doesn't mind me, then I suppose I could teach you two." Bardock said.

"Flying? You mean something like that is possible?" Amaya exclaimed.

"Of course it is. Any of you humans on this world could learn to fly. But none of you are aware or ignorant of this." Bardock said.

"Are you serious Bardock...? I didn't think you would actually agree to it! After all, Earth is nothing to where you came from and are used to." Kaitlyn said.

"Hmm. So my two students are going to learn to fly. If I were younger in age, I might be incline to learn too, but I don't think flying would suite me at my age." Master Gohan stated.

_Hmm. I wonder if it is too late to start now? Night has already fallen in sky. _Bardock considered this and a few other things. He and the others needed rest just like any other species.

"We are starting the session to get you two to fly tomorrow. I imagine that it may be getting too dark out to start." Bardock stated.

"Yeah, you're probably right about that. With everything that has happened so far, that is a good idea." Kaitlyn said.

"Alright. I'll assume that we meeting back here then?" Amaya said.

"Nonsense! The two of you can stay here tonight. I'm sure I have enough pillows and blankets for all of us. Now come on." Master Gohan said, entering his home.

Kaitlyn eyed her master for a few moments before shrugging her shoulders and entered his home. Bardock followed not too long after. Amaya simply smiled and walked inside as well.

-oo00oo-

The next morning...

Bardock waited impatiently for them to arrive outside. He had been surprised when a lot of food appeared at breakfast time. It wasn't bad, it was something different than he was used to. _I didn't expect to have that much food in front of all of us. Considering how their master lives by himself, I was amazed. Those two better get here soon. I want this training exercise to begin already._ He heard the door slide open. _Finally_.

He took note that both of the humans were wearing what he believed to be training gis. After all, he gotten himself a set. Black eyes studied them.

Kaitlyn wore a silver and teal gi. A silver sleeve-less under shirt with a long sleeve teal gi top. Teal pants, silver wristbands, and silver boots.

Amaya wore a black and rose (medium ) pink gi. A black sleeve-less under shirt with a long sleeve rose gi shirt. Rose pants, black sash, and black boots.

"I'm not going to repeat myself so listen good. Ki is your life source. Don't ever forget that. To fly, you must push your ki down. The two of you don't know what that means, I can see that look on your faces. It seems you two will have to find your center and push the ki out. This proves that you can control ki. I'll demonstrate to make it easier." Bardock spoke.

Bardock sat down on the ground, his eyes closed. He raised his two hands, but kept them a few inches apart from each other. To what appeared to minutes, a ball of ki appeared between them. Black eyes opened. "You see: this is what I'm talking about. If you two can concentrate enough and manage this, you will no have no problem learning to fly." he said.

Amaya stared at the ball of ki. She never realized that something like that existed inside of everyone. She wondered how hard it would be to find her center and push it out. She figured it wouldn't be easy. _He's been flying since for who knows how long? He doesn't look that old, but I can tell from his eyes that he has experienced a lot of things. Well here goes. He didn't say how to achieve this, but I'm assuming some kind of meditation would work._ She sat cross-legged on the grass, eyes closed. Amaya pushed all thoughts aside and tried to visualize an area where she felt free.

Kaitlyn laughed silently. She had figured he wouldn't tell them all the details. Namely like one of them being to your center and push it out. The ball of ki between his hands looked amazing. She wanted to do ki attacks once learning to fly. _I've wanted to get stronger even if it will be nowhere near Bardock's strength, ever since encountering him. Finding my center sounds hard, but patience is the key here. It won't be easy, I figure so Bardock figures all of us humans don't know shit about ki. Well, he is right about that. Only people interested in martial arts see the significance of that. Hmm, meditating seems to be the choice here._ Kaitlyn mirrored her sister's current position. She closed her eyes, shutting everything out to find that center.

-oo00oo-

He sighed. He figured it would take them hours to find their centers. His eyes glanced down at the watch, who Master Gohan had given him it earlier. Bardock had snorted after the explanation of reading the time. The watch definitely was a work of primitive technology. _Their technology doesn't impress me, it is not any advanced stuff that I've seen before. But I suppose all planets go through that phase. My scouter has indicated that maybe soon I expect to see results._ Bardock decided to fall back against the grass, keeping his eyes peeled at the two sisters.

Brown eyes twitched even as they remained closed. Amaya found herself tiring. She hadn't realized the true effort into this task. But she felt she could be close. For a while she could feel something different, she didn't fully understand what it was, but she figured that's what was aiming for in the first place. _Bardock made it look so easy. Pfft. No wonder he doesn't take us humans seriously. I don't know how long I've been at this, but I feel like I'm about to get it._ Amaya took in a breath and then released it. She continued searching until something seemed to register: she found it at last! Amaya focused all of her strength on it, despite her fatigue. She didn't know what Bardock meant by pushing it out, but she was going to try it anyway. She tried to picture herself pushing it, she didn't know if she had succeeded until something warm appeared to be flooding her senses. Brown eyes opened. She emitted a squeak when a ball of energy appeared to be in front of her. _I must have done it! This ball of energy is amazing. Damn though, this was a lot of work._

She definitely felt she was in another place. Kaitlyn had lost track of time as she attempted to find her center and push it out like Bardock said to do. Another thing he forgot to mention was the amount of energy it took. _That's Bardock for you. Like I had said earlier, he left out the tiny details on purpose. Now I can see why many people would choose not to do this if they given this option to find one's source of ki. Bardock made it so easy. Well I"m gonna show him that anyone can do this._ She continued on with her search. She figured she would 'know' when she found her center. After a little time, that feeling increased to where Kaitlyn figured it had to be the spot. She spent her remaining energy and attention on that spot. It felt different than before. She pictured herself pushing out that energy from that spot. Drips of sweat went down her brow as a ball of energy appeared before her. Green eyes widened. _I did it! Take that Bardock! But man, that took all of my energy to find my center._

His scouter had indicated when their ki levels seemed to change. Bardock sat up, one elbow on a knee. He smirked when he saw their balls of energy in front of them. _I'm impressed. They actually managed to do it. They didn't want to take any breaks, to which I was surprised on. Hn. Stubborn._

"For humans, you two aren't bad. This is good that you have your centers. Now I want you two to take easy and relax before doing this again until you can hold out that ki for about five~ten minutes. Once you're done that, than flying is easy." Bardock said.

Both balls of energy had vanished after those set of words.

"Wow, are you serious? You mean to tell me that we have to control that better?" Amaya commented.

"Yes. You two are almost ready. You two need to relax for a time than practice more on that. You won't be able to control yourself flying if you don't know to control that bit of energy." Bardock answered.

"Well then Amaya, let's chill for a while than continue on practicing that. Bardock is right; if we can't control that than flying will be harder." Kaitlyn stated.

Bardock watched the two sisters make their way slowly into the hut. He uncurled his tail. _I think it's time I trained that tail of mine not to be a weakness. I don't want anyone knowing it._

-oo00oo-

Four days pass...

Kaitlyn felt really good about herself and her sister. Both of them had practiced and done what Bardock expected them to do. Master that control of ki. She couldn't wait to fly. Green eyes peered over at her sister, who looked more excited than she did. _Figures. Amaya always expresses her feelings more openly than I do. Truth be told, I am really excited about this moment._

Amaya found herself hyped up over this. Her sister and her were going to learn to fly finally! Her whole body shook with excitement. She knew Kaitlyn too was excited, but from experience she knew her sister tended to show less of those emotions. _Kaitlyn has always had sense of control since we were little. But I know deep down she is really excited about this. I would have not figured I would be able to fly in my wildest dreams._

The two sisters turned when they heard footsteps on the grass. Bardock had finally come.

Bardock eyed the two humans. He smirked. "Show me what you have mastered." he said.

The two did as they were told and he crossed his arms.

"I see. I suppose than you two are ready. Focus that ki under your feet and push yourself up. Don't go up too high, I don't believe you can last too long that way. With more practice flying is simple." Bardock stated.

Kaitlyn had smiled when she his new training gi on. She wondered what her sister thought of it. She thought he looked good in it, since it contained colors of he had previously wore. Speaking of his armor, she continued to work on it. _His armor is getting there. It's not done yet, but I've made progress on it despite all of this training my sister and I have been doing. _She focused her ki in the spot Bardock spoke of and decided to slowly to rise.

Amaya had not seen Bardock's new gi until today. Her sister had told her about it, but she wanted to see it with her own eyes. She liked it. She did suit him. _Yep, Kaitlyn was right. Those colors look good on him. From what she described of his armor and the fact that she showed me them; I hadn't expected what to think. _She concentrated her ki under herself and focused on pushing it.

Bardock lazily eyed them slowly floating in the air. He saw their surprised reactions as they did this. _Hn. At least they took it easy. They've done it at last. _He decided to join them in the air. Bardock flashed them a smile that didn't remotely even look like one.

"Congratulations on learning to fly. I wonder if you two would ever may able to match my speed in the air."

"Pfft. I don't see why we can't after we some more. Isn't that right Kaitlyn?" Amaya said.

"Is that a challenge that I detect Bardock? I would gladly accept it." Kaitlyn said.

Bardock opened his mouth to reply but the same feeling washed over him when having a vision... _No! Not now._

**Black spiky hair floated in the breeze as the person it belonged to, seemed to be content in the large basket he was riding in. The said basket currently was attached to the back of an elderly man. The two of them were enjoying a walk along aside a cliff. A sudden heavy breeze caused the man to stumble a bit, rocking the basket. Suddenly the basket toppled and the body in the basket fell off the cliff. Cries echoed in the background...**

Kaitlyn and Amaya watched in horror as Bardock fell to the ground after a few minutes. They had watched him zone out. Something appeared to be bothering him as they heard him cry out after falling to the ground. The two sisters knelt by his side.

"Bardock? Can you hear me? Are you alright?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Bardock, what is wrong? You sick or something?" Amaya asked.

Bardock took several deep breaths. He re-focused his vision. He found that Kaitlyn and Amaya were by his side. _Damn! I didn't think I would have any visions in front of them. I owe them an explanation for this, even though I think they shouldn't know this._ He stood up.

"I'm fine. I simply had a vision. It is nothing to be concerned about." Bardock replied.

Green eyes grew worried and Kaitlyn crossed her arms. "No offense Bardock, but having visions is serious. A lot of people may not believe in that kind of stuff, but since when did you this ability to have visions? Is it a gift?" she stated.

Amaya got the feeling that he didn't want them to know about this vision or explain fully. Brown eyes looked at him. "Don't hide this from us Bardock. You don't seem the type to cry out like that. Explain to us why you have these visions. I'm assuming that this can't be your first one." Amaya said.

Black eyes froze. He hadn't expected them to point out the obvious. He grunted.

"A gift you say? It's more like a curse. I saw things I didn't believe until I had a change of heart. Pfft. Maybe at a later time I might reveal more how obtained it. I don't have control of when they happen or when the actual vision will come true. It could happen in an hour, or in years to come. I'm going to train now." Bardock said, as he disappeared from sight.

The two sisters stayed silent until they could no see him.

"Hmm. I was right. Something bad happened to him before he came here. I want to ask him, but I'm afraid he might lash out." Kaitlyn commented.

"Yeah. I have that feeling too Kaitlyn. Let's get him to tell us! After the two of us have done for him, it's the least he can do." Amaya said.

"I see your point sis, but I feel that whatever happened to him is personal. He has never taken off that red bandana that he wears around his head. I think he needs more time to sort out his feelings before he's ready to tell us." Kaitlyn said.

"I guess your right, but I think he wanted to tell us just now. But he couldn't do it. Whatever he saw in that vision, it disturbed him. I'm going back inside now. I want to know our master's thoughts on this." Amaya said, going inside the hut.

Kaitlyn remained staring in the direction that Bardock had left. She too wanted to know everything, but Bardock remained unwilling to say anything. _I wonder if he trying to protect us from something that we don't want to get involved with. That might explain why he hasn't shared more about his past with us. But still...he found his son. I hope that maybe soon he will open up or maybe we will have make him tell us even if he fights us on it._ She gave one last look before joining her sister inside, wanting to hear what their master had to say.

* * *

Read and review please! Comments, etc are always welcome.

Destiny's Light


End file.
